When In New Orleans
by Goddess001
Summary: Logan gets to meet Ororo in a whole new world! Please R&R!! (Sorry it's taking so long to update! FINALLY Chapter 8!)
1. The Grauduation

When in New Orleans…

Disclaimer: You guys know the deal.

Author's Note: This is kind of an alternate universe. Don't worry you'll get the hang of it soon enough. And so the story begins…

As Ororo Munroe lightly stepped up the stairs to the podium, she began remembering all of the things that had happened over the three years of her life in college. She was very excited that she graduated a year earlier than her peers, except for Jean Grey of course, who was one of her best friends. 

Ororo began her speech as she looked out upon the sea of faces that were in front of her. "As we go on in life…" Ororo verbalized, staring into the crowd but not really noticing them at all. She was just about to graduate with a bachelor's degree in botany, when she was only 21 years of age. _'Botany?' _Ororo asked herself silently in her head._ 'What in the world am I going to do with a degree in botany?'_

Ororo's smile did not fade from her lips, as she began thinking in her head. She had only gone to college to show everyone that she was more than just another girl that was left alone by her parents. She hated the world at first for taking her parents away from her, but then she realized that if she could go to school and get a decent education she could be anything she wanted and show everyone that she wasn't just another plain, African American woman. That's the only reason why she had continued on with her life.

_'Maybe I could become a professor and teach botany at a college too?'_ Ororo thought to herself, as she ended her speech and the whole class became a distant roll of cheers. She smiled and stepped down stairs taking her seat next to her best friend, Jean Grey.

"I bet you would be a great professor 'Ro," Jean said with a small smile on her face. She took one of Ororo's hands and tried as best she could to comfort her. 

Jean Grey had been her best friend ever since she could remember. They had done everything thing together, since she was at least seven. For a while, they were separated but then Ororo ran away from her aunt's house in Rhode Island, and came back to Manhattan. Jean was there and was just like the sister she had been when 'Ro was there nine years ago.

"Thank you Jean. You have always been there when I needed you most," Ororo said returning the flash of pearly whites. Her friend only nodded and let go of her hand, as she was called up to the podium for her speech.

Ororo Munroe was sitting in her chair, hand clasped together, thinking yet again. She knew she was just more than an average girl, as was Jean. To accompany Jean's fiery red hair and deep green eyes, she had the mutant ability of telekinesis and telepathy. The men flew to her and she obliged them by laughing at all of their dumb jokes and danced closer to them then she should. 

Ororo was totally different from Jean. She had class, not that Jean didn't have any. She walked with poise and grace, her hips swinging slightly to just the men a glimpse of what they could have. 'Ro never wore anything smutty that would give her an unwanted image. She was very conventional, or at least everyone else thought so. Ororo had one other thing that made her different from everyone else. Besides the fact that she was a 5'10" African American woman with platinum hair and blue eyes, she was considered a weather witch. She could control the weather to bend at her every whim, but no one else knew of her except for Jean and her other two best friends.

"And now may I present to you," the principal began, waking 'Ro from her daydreams. "The class of 2009!" Everyone threw up their hats and began hugging each other. Ororo and Jean just eyed each other and smiled. They ran out of the auditorium, and dashed for the car.

Jean caught the keys from Ororo's hands with her telekinesis, while 'Ro began taking off her blue cloak and hat. "We only have twenty minutes to get there!" Ororo yelled, throwing her stuff in the back seat of Jean's Mercedes Convertible. She brushed out her ruffled pink shirt, and pulled down her dark jeans, so they hugged her close to the hip.

"We can make it!" Jean replied, throwing her the keys, and jumping in the car's passenger's side. Ororo nodded and jumped in without opening her door. They drove down the street at full speed, Jean throwing off her blue cloak and somehow getting her butt thrown out of the side of the window. 

"Jean! Get your ass in here!" Ororo shouted. She was never accustomed to using profanity, but when she was angry she got a few good cuss words in there.

"Sorry 'Ro! I'm just trying to fix my shorts," Jean answered flopping back around and sitting in her seat. A couple of guys were watching her give them a free show and they all but drooled on themselves. Jean just winked at them and Ororo leaned in and waved, pushing on the gas pedal to speed them up.

"If we want to be there in time, I suggest you stop sticking your butt out of the side of the car so we are not pulled over by the police," Ororo said in one breath sighing as she inhaled revealing in the feel of oxygen in her lungs.

"Only so that they can get our phone numbers!" Jean answered flipping her red hair back and leaning against the seat both the red and white strands of hair setting off a distant contrast of color.


	2. Exciting news? Or just aggravation?

When on New Orleans…

Part II

The two friends pulled up next to a large willow tree watching their two younger friends graduate from Bayville High. The group laughed and cheered throwing up their hats and beginning to talk frantically. There was a girl with brown hair and deep brown eyes looking around as though she had lost something. The one next to her began talking while the slight wind moved her blonde hair behind her, her hazel eyes looking around behind the other girl. 

Marie jumped up and pointed to the place where Jean and Ororo stood waiting. The brown haired girl ran over to them quickly followed by the other, Serena. 

"Hey y'all! Where ya been?" Marie screamed hugging Jean and then Ororo. They each welcomed the hug, acting as though it was a drug they so long had craved. Serena came up to them next and hugged them too.

"Yeah! We were waiting for you! It was nerve-racking wondering if you all were gonna make it or not," Serena said leaning on the tree for support. Marie stood next to her watching the two.

"Sorry you guys," Jean began. "You know with _our_ graduation and all, we got out just in time."

"Yes, we truly are sorry about all of this mix up, but now on to the exciting news. Will you two be joining us on our trip to New Orleans?" Ororo asked, hands on her hips and that sultry grin. 

"Of course we are sugah!" Marie began. "We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Marie hugged Serena and they began jumping up and down realizing where exactly they were going to go for their summer break.

Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute…

"So Chuck what'd ya want us for?" Logan asked stepping into Charles Xavier's large office room. He was sitting in his wheelchair looking out of his office window watching the children play amongst each other. They looked so happy as if nothing was wrong with them, just normal human beings. But they weren't. They were mutants too. 

"Charles?" a woman asked walking over to him and pressing a hand to his shoulder. Charles placed his hand lightly on top of the woman's and continued to stare out of the window with his fellow companion.

Logan watched the two for a while. He stood there with his large arms crossed over each other, and his eyes closed shut. He was about 6'0" with wiry black hair and broad shoulders. The woman across from him was tall and slender with her Asian black hair swaying behind her in the slightest breeze. She turned her head and smiled as the door swung open with two more people entering.

"And I thought I was always late," Logan said, taking a seat and watching the other two walk in.

"Can it Logan!" Scott said bringing his hand up to his red sunglasses. It was a warning and Logan knew this too. He just shook off the unnerving feeling he had and sat back in his chair, crossing his feet at the ankle. _'Scott must be having a bad day too,'_ the woman at the window thought to herself. The other man watched his girlfriend, Elizabeth, step from behind Charles Xavier and walk over to him slowly but surely. 

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hello my sweetheart," Betsy said receiving a hug in return from her boyfriend of six months, Warren Worthington. "How are you?"

"Fine my darling and you?" he asked looking in her eyes, smiling all the time. Betsy shook her head in a 'no' kind of fashion, signaling that there was nothing of much importance to tell. Warren replied with a slight nod, then returned his arms to his sides and looked towards the professor.

Suddenly the door was swung open, once again, and a babbling teenager with an escort came running in. "Sorry!! I was caught up with somethin' else! Promise it won't happen again professor!" the teenager said entering the room and taking a seat next to Logan. He opened his eyes and gave her one of those 'what-took-you-so-goddamned-long' kind of look, and then returned to his daydreaming.

"That's quite all right Jubilee," Charles replied still staring out of his window, seeming to be mesmerized by what was out there.

"Yea, dis gurl right 'ere was takin' to long tryin' to—"

"Gambit!" Jubilee yelled. Remy knew that when she used his code name, he was in for it if he didn't shut his mouth. "You don't need to go and tell everyone!" 

"What's goin' on here Jubes?" Logan asked sitting upright in his chair. "This don't smell right."

Everyone become quiet and stared at the lonely teenager. Jubilee got up from her seat and backed away from Logan. She hung her head so low that you could have sworn her chin touched the floor. Remy watched back and forth between the two trying to size both of them up. Jubilee rubbed her elbow and looked away from Logan. 

"IkindadentedyourcarwhenIwascominghomefromthemall," Jubilee mumbled in one breath, everyone crowding in closer trying to hear what she had said.

Logan didn't need to get any closer. With his super sensitive hearing he could have told them what she said from a mile away. He stood there in shook and took one step back leaning most of his wait on his left foot. Logan closed his eyes shut and balled his fists so tight, that his skin was turning white.

"Jubilee!" Logan yelled, steam coming from his nostrils.

"Wolverine, das enough homme. I tink dis gurl has 'ad enough problems of 'er own," Remy said, closing the gap between Jubilee and Logan. 

He didn't flinch at his friend's words; he just stood there rising to the challenge even more. "Shut up Cajun before I have to slice you up too!" Logan replied, popping out each of his claws. The light hit each one just right, showing off their glittering sharpness. Jubilee hid behind Remy, clutching onto the sides of his jacket even more. Remy wasn't scared at all, actually quite the opposite. His hand rose up in front of the two men, and Gambit flicked his wrist revealing the Ace of Spades. There was a slight glow but not enough to light up the card. 

"All right that's enough!" Scott shouted. The two didn't even acknowledge his presence. Scott became utterly annoyed and just rolled his eyes, flopping back down in his chair, which he was so comfortably sitting in before.

Betsy watched Warren try to talk to the men, and just shook her head in disgust. '_'Men?! Why can't we all just get along?'_ Betsy asked herself._ 'I mean, do woman have to do everything around here?'_ Betsy didn't even give a second glance as she entered both of their minds.

~Now listen up you two! I don't have the time or the patience to put up with you today!~ Betsy sounded extremely annoyed, though she already was. ~You both will either cut it out or take it somewhere else!~

The boys stood down and walked to different corners of the room. Logan looked out of the window, so angry. _'If the kid would have told me that she wrecked my humvee, then maybe I wouldn't be so angry! Maybe pissed but not furious! And who does Remy think he is anyway?'_

Thoughts filled the room, but the office was still so quiet that a pin could be heard dropping to the floor. There was one thought that stood out from the rest though. _'Maybe they are not ready for this yet after all…'_ the professor reflected placing a shaking hand to his forehead.


	3. Decisions

When in New Orleans…

Part III

The four friends drove down the interstate singing to the songs playing on the radio. Marie sat in the back, behind Ororo who was driving. Marie didn't really have any parents. She was living with an aunt that didn't give a shit whether she was earning the good grades she deserved, or out somewhere getting pregnant. Jean and Ororo were like the release of tension that she needed, and she had come to trust and love them like sisters.

Serena leaned into the seat behind Jean, smiling as she sang a solo part, her voice seeming to calm any of the savage beasts. Her parents were the rich type not caring about their child, but were caring more about their money instead. Serena didn't mind much because that was the way it had always been since she was little. She just liked the fact that all she had to do was call up Marie or Jean or Ororo, and they would come and rescue her from that side of her family she loved to hate.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Marie yelled throwing her hands into the wind.

"Yes I believe that you are right. I can't wait to be in New Orleans," Ororo said looking back at the tow girls in the back.

"For more reasons than one," Jean stated winking at Serena. She laughed and Marie joined in, making faces at Ororo. When thunder boomed in the background, the three coughed and returned to conversing about what they would do in New Orleans.                    "We can definitely do some major partying there!" Serena said giving Marie a high five. The friends talked franticly about what could possibly wear. The car suddenly became quiet.  

"Jean? Have you heard about that place called the ummm…"

"Xavier Institute? Yeah I've heard of it why?" she asked turning around fully to look at Marie. She was glad that Jean read her mind before she had to say it.

"Well my aunt was talking about it to me and I really wasn't paying all that attention but, she says that I should go there," Marie replied fidgeting with her blouse. The red fabric was a light color compared to the darker black of her gloves. Jean looked to Ororo. They exchanged different looks.

"You don't need to go there honey. You're gonna be just fine by yourself and besides you have us anyway," Jean replied, while Ororo nodded. Marie looked to Serena for help and it seemed that she was the one with telepathic abilities.

"But we can still go check it out right? I mean just to see what it is exactly. We might find someone that we like, or something," Serena added seeing Ororo's backward glance. "And we might decide to stay."

"Okay, it's a deal. What harm could it do anyway?" Ororo said smiling at Marie. Ororo's smile seemed to brighten up Marie even though she was slightly embarrassed.

"So anyways, does anyone know of some good clubs to go to?" Jean asked.

"Oh, Ororo come on please let us fix you up!" Serena pleaded putting her hands into a praying position. 

"Yeah 'Ro please. Come off your whole 'Goddess' thing and let us do something nice for you for once," Jean commented. 

"It'll be fun sugah!" Marie said looking at her with those puppy eyes and then Serena slid in next to Marie and smiled the world's hugest smile. Jean just smiled and raised her eyebrows. She let her red flaming her blow in the wind and waited as 'Ro put up the top.

"Why?" was all Ororo asked as the three began explaining their reasons, and 'Ro couldn't help but say yes. She was happy that her friends cared for her so much as to try to hook her up in some club, but she was just as happy being by herself with her best friends. The rain drizzled lightly on the convertible top as Jean and the two girls started to think of the perfect man for 'Ro. The only thing was that they were thinking of Logan when they didn't even know it.


	4. Proposals in the Dark

When in New Orleans…

Part IIII

Arriving in New Orleans was more than exciting for the four friends. The only sad thing was that they didn't arrive in enough time for Mardi Gras. That was definitely a big disappointment for Marie but when Jean explained that they could still do all of the partying they wanted, Serena thought that Marie cheered up a considerable amount.

"Jean where is the hotel we are staying at located again?" Ororo asked looking out of the sides of the car.

"It should be right near us. It's on the corner of Fifth and Seventh," Jean replied.

"Oh look there it is!" Serena pointed out. The hotel was huge. The name of it, The Golden Wave, was almost the size of their car glowing with glittering lights. There seemed to be hundred floors it was so tall. In all reality though, there where only seventeen. 

 "Oh mah God," Marie said putting a hand to her mouth. "This is so beautiful! I can't wait to get inside!!"

The Xavier Institute was unusually quiet that night. Everyone seemed to be having their own problems to deal with. One in particular. There was going to be no X-men. The professor sat up late at night in kitchen, still wondering. He had called them into the office to explain to them about his idea of the X-men, but it all blew up in his face. They couldn't even stay in the same room with each other or else they would begin their daily fight. This bothered him exceptionally.

"Professor?" a soft voice called form behind him.

He turned his head slightly as the light came on and Betsy appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Yes Elizabeth?"

"I just wanted to tell you," she began, her nightdress swaying slightly as she took a seat across form him, "That everyone is very sorry. I guess that we all had something bothering us at that exact moment. I truly am sorry about it."

"There is no need to apologize Betsy. I was just going to propose an idea about making up a team called the X-Men. I know that the children all call you that so affectionately," the professor replied.

"Well then shoot away," Logan answered coming out form the darkness of the hallway. A figure soon followed him and then it seemed that everyone had come up from their sleep just to listen to his plan. Maybe it was Betsy who had made them all get their lazy asses out of bed, but then again maybe they had done it of their own accord. The professor was happy with either way.   

"Well first of all, since you were able to defeat the Brotherhood, I have no doubt in you what so ever. Then again, I have been having a feeling in the pit of my gut and I just want to be sure that all is protect," the professor exclaimed. 

The group looked at him with such intensity, that he knew he had their undivided attention. "I've had that feeling once or twice myself," Scott replied.

"Yea, me too Mon Ami. I was tinkin' maybe dis is jus' Remy but now dat you mention it, I had dis feeling as well," Remy said.

"All right since we are all in agreement for once, I believe that we could use some help. I have already called upon my good friend Hank McCoy, and his lovely wife Cecilia. I got a read last week on two powerful mutants who were going to be leaving Manhattan for New Orleans. They, I believe, are no threat at all," the professor continued.

"How can ya be sure of that Chuck?" Logan asked, hands shoved in his jean pockets. Betsy and Warren nodded.

"Well when I was scanning those two, I picked up on two of their friends who were going with them. One of them wants to come here to see the mansion. So if you meet up with them in New Orleans and say that you come from here, I think that they would be willing to come here only if to see what it's like," the professor concluded.

Everyone looked at each other thinking that this was a bad idea. Only one of them spoke up though. "I think that we could try that and see what happens. I mean it could be a trap I've already thought of that, but if not then we could be getting some major help if we ever needed it," Scott answered. Everyone else soon enough came around and agreed.  Scott, Remy, Logan and Betsy would go in to New Orleans while Warren and Jubilee stayed at the mansion to greet Hank and Cecilia. _'Maybe they could do it after all…' _


	5. Dress Up

When in New Orleans…

Part V

Author's Note: (( ~ )) means thoughts. Sorry the chapters are so short, it's just I can't wait to post them up write right after I write them. Enjoy!

Jean and Ororo entered their hotel room quietly placing down their very burdensome luggage. As the two walked around, Ororo was almost scared half to death as Jean bean jumping up and down ecstatically. Marie and Serena were in the room next to them, and through the thin walls, Ororo could also hear the faint yelling of the two girls.

          "Don't you just love it here 'Ro?" Jean asked flopping down onto the bed. She rolled over onto her stomach and stared as Ororo began unpacking her suitcases. 

          "I do, very much," Ororo replied, not bothering to look at her friend. She just continued on with her duty as if she was talking to no one.

          "I wish I could stay here forever don't you?" Jean asked stretching and then closing her eyes just like a sleepy cat.

          "Yes but you know that we can't. We have obligations back home and--"

          "Fuck obligations 'Ro. You played by the rules your whole life! Don't you just wanted to throw caution to the wind and do whatever you want?" Jean asked.

          "Jean you know that I can't do that. Wit my powers I have to keep myself in check. I remember when I was little I was so mad about my parents that I caused a huge thunderstorm and almost destroyed a town," 'Ro explained. 

          Jean sat up and looked at her friend who had come to join her on the bed. "And that's why I'm gonna do something special for you!" Jean replied.

          ~ Serena! ~ Jean called telepathically. Ororo watched as her friend placed her hands to her head and concentrated hard.

          ~ What is it Jean? ~

~ We're going out! Get dressed and don't forget to tell Marie! ~

          "Come on 'Ro!" Jean began jumping off the bed, dragging 'Ro along with her. 

          Jean decided that there was going to be no more mopping around and more partying. Jean got dressed in her faded jean skirt, black tube top and her spiky black platforms. This was going to be a night for her friend. She had done Ororo's hair up so that her hair was like a cloud above her head. Her make-up was natural besides her shimmer eye shadow.  Then Ororo dressed up in her black leather skirt, showing off her long legs, silver halter that shined in the light, and her silver stiletto heels.

          "Wow you look great 'Ro!" Jean exclaimed watching her best friend model her outfit. Ororo just smiled and winked then exited the room to meet her other friends in the hallway.

          "Ororo?! Are ya in there??" Marie asked gawking at her friend. Marie only had on leather pants and a white tube top with her sheer covering. Her gloves that were her must-have were also black.

          "You could definitely kill in that!" Serena commented as they walked to the elevator. 

          "Why thank you Serena but I do not need to kill anyone just yet," Ororo replied, eyeing Jean who put up her hands in a defeated position.

          ~ I'll explain later. ~


	6. Clubs and Car Rides

When in New Orleans…

Part VI

The car ride from the Xavier Mansion to New Orleans was not very enjoyable. Just ask Logan and Remy all they did was argue.

       "Shut up Cajun!" Logan yelled. Scott and Betsy, who sat in the front seats, were trying hard not to throw both Wolverine and Gambit out of the car. "Why didn't we just take the jet anyway?" Logan asked even more annoyed.

       "We couldn't do that," Scott answered. "Not now anyway. We don't want to scare these new mutants we just want them to come to the mansion to see what it's like."

       "Yea, and if we used the jet that would be a 'come-and-get-us' kind of signal," Betsy finished. Logan relaxed in his seat, seeing the road sign that said New Orleans 25 miles. 

       "We don' even know if dere really is someone after us," Remy said, finally speaking up. "If we would 'ave jus taken da jet, den we coulda been outta dere faster."

       "For once I agree with the Cajun," Logan said.

       "We can't risk it," Betsy replied.

       "Well what are we gonna say to these mutants, 'Hey do you wanna come back to Manhattan with us, just so that you can see some dumb ol' mansion?' They're really gonna be willing to join us," Logan said sarcastically. 

       "He's right Betsy. What are we going to say?" Scott asked.

       "I haven't thought of it yet, but I'm working on it…" she said. "I guess the truth, I mean what else can we say?"

       "Oh yes, dere is an evil that is out dere somewhere, and we were wonderin' if ya would be willin' to join us to try an' defeat it," Remy said. "They'll believe dat."

       "Well, they do have mutant powers, they just might believe us Gambit," Scott replied.

       "What world are you living in One-Eye?" Logan asked.

       Betsy put her hand to her head, sinking lower in her seat. _'This is just perfect…stuck in a car with three sarcastic men and we still have to convince these mutants to come back with us…this is going to be harder than I thought…'_

       "Oh come on 'Ro! Let's go to this one!" Jean pointed to the club that said 'Heaven 69'. The lights and the music came flooding out of the front door, where two large men were standing with their arms crossed. "It'll be fun!"

       Ororo pulled the car over, and opened the door to get out. The four walked over to the entrance and stepped right past everyone in line. The two men looked Jean and Ororo up and down, and then Marie and Serena. Their eyes narrowed at each other, like a cat's, and then nodded their heads, stepping aside and letting the four pass into the club. 

       Marie and Serena laughed and jumped up and down. They had gotten in. 

       "Are you sure that they're in there?" Scott asked, pulling up to the front of Heaven 69. 

       "I'm sure," Betsy replied, her fingers touching her temples. "Charles helped me to locate them before we left and I've been tracking them ever since. They're in there."

        "Well den what are we waitin' for?" Remy asked stepping out of the car. He walked up to the same two men Jean, Ororo, Serena, and Marie had passed, except this time they weren't so willing to let entrance. 

       Betsy, Logan, and Scott pushed their way up there only to be rejected. "You can go in but not them," one of the men ordered to Elizabeth. 

       "Why can't my three friends enter with me?" she asked seductively pressing her warm hand to the side of his face. His expression soon changed. He apologized and let all four of them enter. "Now, where are they?" Betsy asked looking around. 

       Ororo and Jean were sitting at the bar drinking two cosmopolitans. Marie and Serena were not allowed to drink, but that didn't mean they couldn't dance. They had already found dance partners and were definitely enjoying themselves.

       "What about that one 'Ro?" Jean asked nodding her head in the direction of a tall man, who had just walked over to a girl and kissed her cheek. "Never mind…"

       "Thank you for trying Jean but I am perfectly fine by myself right now," Ororo said taking another sip of her drink. 

       "But you promised! And besides, the night is still young!" Jean replied. She spotted the four that had just entered the club. An Asian woman with three good-looking men. _'Lucky her…'_ Jean thought to herself. A tall man with ruby colored eyeglasses whispered in the woman's ear and Jean sighed. 

       "See something that you like Jean?" Ororo asked lifting an eyebrow.

       "Oh shut up 'Ro!" she snapped. The man with the wiry black hair was staring at the crowd as if he was looking for someone, or something. Jean could have sworn she saw him sniff the air once or twice. The tallest of the three, had eyes that you could have gotten lost in. Red on black. _'How strange…'_ His long brown coat blew slightly behind him, as if there was a wind blowing only against him. "Hey what about him?" Jean asked Ororo. 

       She turned her head to see who her friend was talking about and made eye contact with the man with the red on black eyes. Ororo blushed. She turned quickly away and whispered to Jean, giggling. 

       Remy knew an opportunity when he saw one, and took it. He slowly made his way away from the others and over to Ororo Munroe. Jean got the hint and stepped off after Marie and Serena who were still on the dance floor, watching with their hands over their mouths. He slid quickly into Jean's empty seat and took Ororo's smooth hand in his. "Hello chere. The name's Remy LeBeau. And what might the name of dis goddess be?"

__


	7. Getting Caught

When in New Orleans…

Part VII

There were too many scents in the club to get a hit on just three. It could be done, but Logan didn't have the time or the patience to deal with it. He looked to see Betsy and Scott walking over to three girls on the dance floor who weren't even dancing. They were watching someone. Or more like gawking. 

          Logan followed their eyes only to see the Cajun trying to pull the moves on some woman with white hair. She was beautiful. Her long legs and perfect figure. Damn. Why didn't he see her first? He could see she was blushing, her cheeks a perfect crimson color. She was brushing her hair off of her face when Remy reached over to her and tucked the stray pieces behind her ear. For some reason he felt jealous. He clenched his fists and made his way over to the two. _It's no longer first come first serve Cajun. It's who she wants to go home with…_

          Ororo was giggling like a schoolgirl. She thought this man was cute, and his eyes_…Oh Goddess._ But she didn't see the sparks that she was looking for. Remy would make a wonderful friend and someone that she would think of as a big brother forever, if she ever got the chance. "Yes I'm here with my friends," she replied to Remy's sudden question.

          "Really? Who dey be?" he asked holding her hand in his.

          "They are over there on the dance floor," Ororo indicated to the three people Betsy and Scott were talking with. Remy's eyes went wide. He knew that Betsy would not just talk to anyone in these sleazy clubs. She had to have a reason, and the way Scott was moving and gesturing showed that he was trying to convince them to do something.

          "Hey Cajun, who's your friend?" Logan asked trying to be smooth. Ororo made eye contact and stared with her mouth open. He was the man of her dreams. Tall, muscular, broad shoulders, and big powerful hands that could probably work magic. 

           "Ah Logan, this is Ororo Munroe. Chere, I would like to introduce you to Logan," Remy said. She nodded to him, and he smiled in response, ordering a beer from the bartender. 

          "I was just telling her about the mansion…" Remy started but was unable to finish when Ororo's eyes went wide with shock.

          "Excuse me?"

          "You know, the institute in Manhattan. Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children. Remy realize that chere might want to come and check it out sometime," he replied smiling down at Ororo who was still shocked at hearing his words.

          "I…I don't know what you're talking about Remy. I…you never said anything about a mansion," Ororo said turning away from him and noticing Jean talking to the people who had just entered the club not too long ago.

          "What are you talking about Cajun?" Logan asked eyeing Remy.

          " I really must be going gentlemen," Ororo said getting up from her seat. She made eye contact with Serena and Marie who were just as shocked as she was. Jean was trying to get away from the guy but he kept trying to grab her hand. "Remy, Logan. It was nice to meet you both. Perhaps we will meet again."

          Jean got tired and threw Scott against the wall with her telekinetic abilities. People thought that someone had thrown a punch and were beginning to panic. Betsy who was surprised to get any violent action from Jean, tired to enter her mind, only to be met by a mental barrier. _'She's a telepath as well…'_

          "You've got to be better than that," Jean said leading Serena and Marie from the club. Ororo ran after them, all four of them meeting in the parking lot.

          "What the hell was that about Gambit?" Logan asked, screaming at him from across the bar. Betsy scraped Scott off the wall and helped him over to the entrance where Logan and Remy where waiting.

          "She's da one Mon Ami! 'er and 'er friends! Dey were the ones who were looking for the mansion!" Remy yelled back. Logan looked around for the white haired woman but saw no one. "Logan! Where you going?" he yelled after Logan, who was already running out of the club entrance after Ororo.

          Sniffing the air, Logan got her scent and stuck with it. The car that held her lingering scent was still in the parking lot so that meant that they had gone on foot. They couldn't have gotten far. _'I didn't drive all the way here just to leave with nothing!' _Scents were becoming stronger as he followed Ororo's. Finally he spotted them. They stopped in an alleyway and were catching their breath.

          "How did they know Jean?" Ororo asked between pants.

          "I don't know. I think that girl was a telepath. She must have been tracking us."

          "All the way from Manhattan?" Serena asked. "That's a little much don't you think?"

          "But why? I don't understand why they would track us," Ororo said throwing up her hands. "That guy Jean, he was in on it. I think his friend Logan was too. This is great, just great!" she said wanting to blow up something.

          "That guy, Scott, he said that he needed our help. He's a mutant too, and he wanted us to come back with him to Manhattan to stop some…some evil or somethin'. It doesn't make sense. We've lived fine for the eighteen years that we've been alive, and y'all have certainly taken care of yourselves, so why go and get ourselves killed when we can be partyin' and havin' fun?" Marie asked.

          "We are different Marie," Jean said. "And you did want to go and check out this mansion anyway. We all did agree…"

          "Don't start thinking like that Jean," Serena warned. "Just because you thought the guy was cute doesn't mean you and decide for all of us."

          "We wanted to just check it out, not join some mutation special-forces and fight for our rights or whatever," Ororo said. "When no one knows, why should it matter?"

"Ororo, we are what we are…"

"It just doesn't seem safe," she finished.

          "Nothing's ever safe darlin'…" Logan said emerging from the shadows. 

          "Logan…"


	8. Agree to Disagree

When in New Orleans…

Part VIII

Jean took a defensive position in front of Marie and Serena while Ororo stood tall and unmoving. She looked the part of a goddess.

          "Listen I just wanna talk…"

          "I think we've heard enough. Come along, we'll just be leaving," Ororo said trying to usher Jean and the others out of harm's way and out of the path of the Wolverine.

          Just then, Scott, Betsy, and Remy arrived out of breath just as Jean and the others had been. "Decided to join the party hey One-eye?"

          "Sorry we're late," Betsy replied.

          "Chere…"

          "Please Remy," Ororo warned, watching him taking a few steps at a time, trying to gain her trust again. "Do not take another step. I do not wish to put anyone in the hospital." Ororo moved cautiously not taking her eyes off of anyone.

          "We just want to talk…" Scott began.

          "Yes we've heard that before!" Serena screamed from behind Jean.

          "Fine then," Marie spoke up. "Talk."  
          "We just want you to come back to the mansion with us," Betsy said putting her hands up like she was approaching a lion. She had to take things slow. "I know that you Marie, wanted to see this so-called mansion that you heard about."

          "Think of us as your escort service," Logan put in.

          "I don't think so," Ororo said. "Jean told me that you told her something different. Something about a mutation special-forces thing. We never agreed to that."

          "That has nothing to do with this," Scott said speaking up.

          "Please chere, listen to us. You do not 'ave to join anything. Yes, Remy would love your help, but if you don' want to, we'll understand," Remy answered.

          "We're just trying to make the world a better place for mutants. It's hard for all of us, God knows. If you don't want to join us, to help us fight then you don't have to. But you can help by staying at the mansion and offering your powers and special talents to the children that _are willing to fight for their future children," Scott explained._

          "You always were one to give a good speech One-eye," Logan whispered.

          "Please," Betsy said, again trying to take a step closer.

          "Stop!" Ororo yelled. "Please I beg you."

          "Betsy stop it. We don't know what she's capable of. We don't know what any of them are capable of, even Jean," Scott replied placing his hand on Betsy's arm. 

          "Believe me! You have no idea what Ro's capable of!" Serena spoke up.

          "Serena be quiet!" Jean hushed.

          "So you're saying that all we have to do is see this mansion and if we don't like it, we're free to go, anywhere at anytime?" Ororo asked eyeing Scott.

          "Yes, you have my word."

          "Jean?"

          "It's your call Ro. I've already made my decision and I think that Marie and Serena wouldn't mind," Jean replied. Ororo saw the two girls nodding and she couldn't help but calm herself down. Something in the air changed, and Logan may have been the only one to notice, but he did. The ozone had gotten lighter and the light fog that had surrounded them, keeping them hidden from the world, was slowly beginning to disappear.

          "All right then. We trust you and hold you to your word as a gentlemen."

          "And maybe a friend?" he asked, hoping Jean would at least agree to that. She smiled at him and nodded her head. 

          Suddenly, coming out of nowhere, a figure walked towards them talking as if none of them were there. "They've gotten to 'em first. What do you want me to do?" A pause. "Are you sure about that?" Another long pause. "It is done, Lady D."

          The Wolverine had broken through his cage and the beast roared. He knew this scent better then anyone. "Sabertooth."

__


End file.
